1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting accessory for electronic devices that have photo and video-recording capabilities. More specifically, the preferred embodiment is a mounting apparatus, for holding a portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, tablet, camera, e-reader, or other digital media devices, whereby the digital device may be connected to a surface or object preferably via suction cups, for hands-free use of the digital device. The invention relates to an apparatus that securely holds a portable electronic device on a smooth surface, vertical or horizontal. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus securing a portable electronic device such as a smart phone, cellular phone, tablet, e-reader, or other digital media device which is held securely thereupon securable to a smooth support surface or smooth object, or non-smooth objects.
2. Related Art
There are many electronic device holders, mounts, and attachment solution designs in the prior art. Still, there is an absence of a multi-purpose apparatus that may serve as an attachment system that is operable with nearly all photo-capable cellular/smartphone designs as well as tablets and e-readers. To the applicant's knowledge, there has not yet been disclosed a multi-functional platform with interchangeable suction cups, that can hold a photo-capable cellular/smartphone in the desired methods for taking hands-free pictures and video, also having capability for hands free screen viewing.
With the development of information communication technology, cellular phones have become essential tools modern life. More recently, the cellular phone is provided with various functions, such as a camera, in addition to a function of simply calling or answering the telephone. The integrated camera has a variety of functions including photo and video recording. In addition, various smartphones and tablets have applications (known as “Apps”) that allow a user to take photos using self-timers. These self-timers can be initiated either utilizing a preset time, motion sensor, or can be initiated by sound, such as a clapping noise or voice command. Alternatively, blue tooth enabled remote controls are becoming available to allow users to remotely control the shutter function, thereby providing more control when taking self-photos which is seemingly superior to alternative timer applications. Regardless, either format could be utilized for taking photos. Designs widely vary, however nearly all modern day smartphones, e-readers, and tablets include a flat LCD touch screen, which the inventor has discovered can serve as a location at which to attach small suction cups. Additionally, many of these hard shell casings of such smartphones, tablets and e-readers comprise a smooth hard surface, which can therefore act as an additional attachment location for multiple suction cups, to allow screen viewing. Thus, the cellular phone and tablets are recognized as advanced video-recording equipment, going beyond the functionality of a traditional camera used solely for picture taking purposes.
With the advancement of cell phone and tablet technology and increasing demand for photo and video functionality, the inventor believes that there is a need for a multi-purpose, convenient, and inexpensive mounting apparatus that allows for hands-free pictures/video, and that is operational with a wide variety of electronic devices. There is a need for such a mounting apparatus that uses an easy-to-use and long-lived mounting mechanism, such as the preferred suction cups, that is operable with most present day smartphones, tablets, e-readers, and other similar electronic devices. This invention addresses these needs.